Forever Avengers
Forever Prolouge Hulk - After the events of Forever Hulk, Bruce Banner can't control his rage. He has been getting extreme depression and anxiety attacks. He won't even get out of his house anymore. Iron Man - After being investigated by SHIELD, Nick Fury, knowing Tony is Iron Man, asks him to help create a team of heroes to help the World. Tony declines and says that he is taking a break from being Iron Man for a while. Thor - Punisher asks multiple question about Thor. Thor responds to most, some however, he doesn't. After a while, They are arrested by SHIELD. SHIELD experiments on Thor, while Punisher escapes prison. Spiderman - Although still finding the rest of the Meca-Spiders, Peter Parker is trying hard to not expose his identity to the Public or anyone close to him. Hawkeye - Still searching for Trickshot, SHIELD recruits him for a team. Captain America - Now unfrozen for almost a year, Steve Rogers has finally dealt with the fact that everyone he knows is dead, except maybe (very small chance, but still doubts it) Bucky. Black Widow - SHIELD has taken her from her missions, and enlisted her on the team. Main Story Ultron is alive. Those words echoed in Tony's mind. Those attacks, globally, are because of Ultron. Millions of lives, gone. He went to his Iron Man suit and put it on. I must join SHIELD, they might have a way to defeat Ultron. "So Avengers." Nick says. He is about to tell the mission. Take down Ultron. The Avengers right now are Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. Only 3 people won't even make a scratch of Ultron himself. Nick figured that he will need to go deeper and surely find more people for his team. Iron Man blasting through the roof, arrives. "I'll join your team." Iron Man sits by the rest of his new team. Nick briefs them of the mission. Tony admits that he has creted Ultron and personally asks if he can kill Ultron himself. Nick accepts this and launches the Team in Bangkok, China. They arrive just as Ultron is leaving with his robotic army. Captain America jumps on the aircraft before it leaves, while Iron Man flies after it. Captain America fights Ultron, not realizing the strength of Ultron. Ultron easily defeats Captain America, shooting him in the proccess. He kicks him of the plane and escapes. Iron Man is forced to capture Steve and bring him in. They check over him and heal him. This takes up 2 weeks and 12 more Ultron attacks. Nick decides that they are going to need a stronger force. He enters The SHIELD lab and finds Thor. He asks him if he wants out of this testing and to join his Team. Almost quickly, Thor says yes. Iron Man, Thor, and Black Widow seek the help of Bruce Banner to help them in this fight. After finding his house, they ask him and he accepts. They need his help to figure out the Super Soldier Serium, which could help against the fight with Ultron. Nick gets the group together to find one more member. They arrive later at May Parkers house. After being aloud in, Peter tells Aunt May that he's going to the grocery store and see's all the members. Nick tells Peter that they need his help. They use the "Very intelligent and could be a good help." When they leave, Peter punches Nick in the face, claiming that he gave up being Spiderman and that this was a bad idea. Captain grabs his shoulder, but Peter pushes him away. All the SHIELD agents point their guns at Peter. Peter is asked by Nick whether or not he wants to join, and Peter was about to say no before Ultron started attacking Ney York City. Frightened by this, Peter says he will join to team for this occasion, but nothing more. So Peter suits up and heads with SHIELD to the battlezone. After arriving, They see Punisher shooting down the Robots, and is basically psyco. He shoots Robots, killing them by blasting their bodys of arms off, anything off. Soon, he see's SHIELD and starts attacking them before Thor comes out front. Punisher stops and says that he will help them destroy these robots, only if they SHIELD leaves him alone. Nick agrees to these terms and the fight starts. The destroy countless robots. Captain America, Thor, and Bruce (Who just turned into the Hulk) smash their way through, while BlackWidow and Hawkeye provide overwatch. Spiderman and Iron Man decide that they will take Ultron head on. They arrive at Ultrons base, and start fights his Elite Robots. Meanwhile, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye evacuate people from the city. Thor is still fighting robots and finally destroys all of the Robots. They all go to the Ultrons base. Spiderman and Iron Man continually fight Ultron in his base. Spiderman suit is basically ripped to shreds and is bleed all over. Iron Mans suit if starting to be dented. Ultron defeats both of the heroes. Ultron shows his master plan, a bomb. A nuclear bomb that will destroy the whole Earth. He sets the timer for 5 minutes. He turns around and sees all of the Avengers, They start to fight. Hulk punches him into the grounf repeatably for 2 minutes. Ultron's Healing Factor has failed to keep up and is killed. Black Widow and Tony try to defuse it but it can't be defused. So, A man named Doctor Strange comes forward and tells him that he created all of the robots and will destroy the bomb. He teleportes to Space and it freezes. He throws it into deep space. He then leaves space. The battle is won by The Avengers. Aftermath After the battle and people are secured and safe, Spiderman goes up to Nick and quits the team. Bruce Banner quits the team also. The rest stay, besides Thor, who says that he will return after finding Loki. The Punisher says that he quits but he will come when needed. Hawkeye takes a leave of absense so he can find his brother, Trickshot. Iron Man takes a break from being a superhero. Epilouge Nick Fury has decided to make new team of Avengers, just in case the team members are gone. The team includes: Ant Man, Black Panther, Falcon, War Machine, She Hulk, and Black Widow. Using this team, they will try to keep peace. Loki is speaking to Thanos. "They have defeated the being known as Ultron, However, He is still alive. We could use his help." "Yes, indeed. We will need his help to find the Infinity Stones!" Infinity Wars Prologue ''' Hulk - After quitting the team, Bruce decided that he will still help SHIELD's research on re-creating the super soldier serum. Iron Man - After taking a short break, Tony has yet again stopped crime around the city, whether it's with team members of the Avengers or not. Captain America - Steve still works with SHIELD mission with Black Widow and the Avengers 2.0. He has started searching for Bucky, although he still believes he won't find him. Black Widow - After training the Avengers 2, she co-leads with Captain America. Hawkeye - Hawkeye still searches for his brother, now under the name of Trick Shot. Thor - After helping Spiderman choose the venom symbiote, Thor has found and secured 3 infinity stones around the galaxy. He returns to Earth to date his girlfriend, Jane Foster, who also happens to work for SHIELD now. Spiderman - After destroying the Venom symbiote, Peter has given up crime fighting and Spiderman all together and the only way he would come back to being Spiderman is if there is Major Trouble. '''Main Story Part 1 Thanos, now with the help of Loki and Ultron, plans to capture all infinity stones, to please Mistress Death. He has located all but one and will start his journey. He starts by finding where the Soul Gem. After locating it, he leaves Ultron and Loki find the Mind Gem. He finds the In-Betweener, who has disrupted the balance in the Cosmos of the Universe he was assigned to keep in order. Master Order and Lord Chaos sent to a place where only the evil exist, where creatures that have commited crimes against the Universe are sent. He quickly became the ruler of this place being because of the Soul Gem in his head. Thanos sees this and basically instantly uses his powers to wipe out all of these creatures and everything he built for their survival. The In-Betweener sees this and gets angry at Thanos. He tries to attack Thanos but is too slow. Thanos punches him in the head a couple times, then steals the Soul Gem. After stealing it, he leaves the In-Betweener, who is now very weak and being condemned by Master Order and Lord Chaos. Thanos decides that he will go and collect the Power Gem, since it is in the same galaxy. After arriving at the Nova Empire, He walks into the Building, he takes out anyone in his way. He kills about 100 guards before he is able to get his hands on the Power Gem, originally held by his betrayer Ronan. After grabbing it, he decides that he will carry out the will of Ronan by destroying the Planet. While this is going on, Peter Quill AKA Starlord sees this from a distance. He informs the others about whats going on. Loki and Ultron reach Earth. They enter SHIELD's headquarters. They reach the Testing Labs and see a being with the Gem in his head. Ultron remembers a being that tried to destroy him after the events of Forever Avengers. He sees that this Person has joined the Avengers and decides that he will kill him. They enter the room, with Captain America and the Avengers notice them (This is the new team, introduced at the end of Forever Avengers). Cap and Black Widow attack them but are pushed back away from them as if there was a force field. Ultron summons about 100 robots to deal with the New Avengers and summons 100 to deal with this Person. After defeating all of the Avengers and the Vision, Loki grabs the Mind Gem and him and Ultron disappear. They regroup with Thanos and see that they are 3 more away. Ultron tells Thanos that there is one on Earth, just like the Mind Gem. Thanos tells them that they will grab the Reality Gem, who is being held by the Collector, and that He will grab the Tesseract and find wherever the Time Gem is. They part ways again. Thanos enters SHIELD's headquarters. He is, like the Nova Empire, confronted by about 100 guards. After killing them all, he enters the lab. After seeing the Tesseract on a table, He sees a man with a rocket launcher aimed at him. The man tells him that he is Nick Fury. Nick then shoots Thanos, but it turns to be no damage at all. Thanos then breaks Nicks Spine and grabs the Tesseract. He leaves and searches for the Time Gem. Loki and Ultron jumps through the Collectors Roof and grabs the Aether. After making sure it was destroyed, They grabbed the Reality Gem from inside the Holding area and fight the Collector. Thanos then informs them that the last Infinity gem is being held by the Collector and to find it and grab it. Ultron and Loki look, but Thanos arrives and there is an explosion. Out of the Explosion appears Adam Warlock, the holder of the Time Gem. Thanos receives the Reality gems from Ultron and puts the 5/6th gem in its place. Thanos then uses the power to eliminate Adam Warlock, seeming as that he succeed in Killing Adam by seeing his Time Gem on the ground. He grabs the Time Gem, puts it into the middle of his Infinity gauntlet, and now is feeling the power of the Gems. Loki and Ultron tell him that they should get a Gem so they can rule their worlds respectively (Ultron-Earth, Loki-Asgard). Thanos betrays them and uses the power of the Gauntlet to eliminate them from existence. After that, He flies above knowhere and snaps his fingers. With this snap, he destroys half of the Universe, instantly. He decides that he will carry out Ultron's plans, but will destroy the Heroes and Rule Earth. Part 2 The Avengers have drawn a line. Iron Man, along with She Hulk, Ant Man, War Machine, and Black Panther, supports the Idea of a Government bill that says that All Heroes and Villains should be regulated and trained. Captain America, along with Falcon, BlackWidow, Hawkeye, and the new Avenger, Goliath. Spiderman joins Iron Mans team, and Hulk is still not found. Its as if he disappeared. Thor has been misconcepted as dead, so basically Captain America is trying to create a clone. Spiderman then reveals to the public that he is indeed Peter Parker. After this, Him and Iron Man have an idea where to find Captain Americas team and defeat them. Captain America is confronted by SHIELD when he is trying to get to there underground base. He is then saved by The Punisher, who guns them all down with a sniper rifle. Punisher asks Captain America if he can join their Team against Iron Man, Cap tells him that he can and that they need to find a way to get Spiderman on there side. They reach the lair and before entering they see that SHIELD has beat them there, that Hawkeye has betrayed them. Iron Man enters and is punched by Falcon. Then a fight starts between the two groups. Cap and Punisher decide to join the fight. Soon, Captain America brings out The Thor Clone to fight against Iron Man. Black Widow disables Iron Mans Armor so that The Thor Clone can hit him. However, The Thor Clone, calling himself Ragnarok, attacks everyone. He goes Crazy, Strikes down and Kills Goliath, then flies away. Captain America can only attack Iron Man a couple more times before being brought down by SHIELD. Captain America is interrogated by SHIELD before a bomb goes off in the main office. Being made by The Punisher, who escaped before SHIELD got there, he rescues Cap, Black Widow, and Falcon. He then gets them in a new base. He tells them that he is going for a walk to see if there are any more heroes or villains that might want to join them. He is walking down an alleyway and sees lying there, knocked out. He realizes that he must have fought Iron Man because he had been blasted by an arc reactor, Iron Man's Blast. Punisher grabs him and turns to see Carnage. Carnage tells him that he is going to kill both of them. Punisher tells Carnage to fuck off, then throws tear gas to distract Carnage. He escapes and brings Spiderman to Captain America. Captain thinks that Punisher actions might kill them, but Punisher tells them all that he just saved Spiderman from Tony because Punisher tells them that He found him with Arc Reactor burns all over his body. Captain America sees this and then sees that Spiderman is awake. Peter wakes up and tells them that he will join their side because he doesn't believe in Project 42, which arrests people without Parole. As when he finished that a huge explosion is heard close by. They exit the base and see that a Huge, Strong Purple man with golden armor with a glove which has 6 stones in that glove. Iron Mans team and SHIELD sees this. The Purple man announces his name as Thanos, and that he came here to Conquer the World. Part 3 Bruce Banner was in hiding. Living in New York City was hard, especially with people saying that he looks like the Hulk. Bruce then sees that there is a sudden Earthquake triggered, not by Earth, but by something else. He decides to locate and go to the center of New York City, where its located. He walks there and sees the Avengers and a Purple guy. The purple guy says that he is Thanos and that he is going to rule the world. Bruce sees that the Avengers are about to attack and he decides to help them. He turns into Hulk and jumps at Thanos. Captain America turns and sees Hulk, who jumps to attack Thanos, but just gets shot back into a skyscraper. Thanos tells them that he has all Infinity Gems and that he is now a god. Cap replies that there is only one god and The 2 teams of Avengers quit their rivals and defeat this guy first. Its as if Thanos saw this before hand and pushes them away. Thanos replies that he can't be killed, no matter what and starts killing people. He eventually takes over Earth for a while. All the Heroes went underground and joined forces to make the Avengers once more. It wasn't until a man in a cape with a man that had weird clothing on appeared. The mans name was Doctor Strange and that this was Adam Warlock. He was the holder of the Time Gem in the Infinity Gauntlet. Iron Man asks what is the Infinity Gauntlet and what power does it contain. Doctor Strange explains the powers and the creation, upbringing, holders, and finally, how Thanos got them. After finishing, They made a plan to remove the Gauntlet from Thanos, even if it was for only a small time. Then Thor appears and tells them that he had buisness to deal with before he could come to Earth, regarding the Clone of him named Ragnarok. They talk and a plan is developed. They go to the surface and Thanos appears, ready for battle. They battle it out for a while before the Guardians of the Galaxy appear. They tell Black Panther, who isn't attacking him at the moment that they came to help. And the real battle wages on. It comes to the point that Drax the Destroyer, part of the Guardians, blindsides Thanos and stabs him in the back. Thanos is shown bleeding and that Adam Warlock picks up the Infinity Gauntlet. He puts it on and kills Thanos with it. After that, He tells them that they he will hold onto the Infinity Gauntlet and make sure its safe. Then, Adam joins The Guardians and they leave Earth. Iron Man explains that they still have to end the conflict. Captain America couldn't agree more. Then, The Avengers break up into 2 teams again and the fight rages. Doctor Strange tells them that he doesn't want to do anything with this, So he teleports away. They keep fighting until most of the Heroes have been defeated. Soon it was only Captain America and Iron Man. A man comes up to Iron Man, EMP's is armor so that he can't move, then beats up Captain America. This man steals his shield and throws it at Tony, knocking him over. The man proceeds to punch Steve Rogers over and over again. then grabs a gun to finish the job before he is tackled by another man. Steve looks up to see the only person from his youth, Bucky. Sadly, Steve isn't able to say goodbye before dying from bleeding out. Bucky sees this and beats up the guy. The heroes all become conscience of the Death of Steve Rogers, Captain America. They leave the fight and quit being Heroes. Bucky then proceeds to kill the man named Crossbones while Tony watches. Bucky then enables Tony's armor and tells him the truth. About how Hydra survived and controlled the government to get rid of superheroes so they can rule the world. Tony tells Bucky what is he going to do now. Bucky replies that he is going to do something that originally offered to him instead of Steve, to take up the mantle as Captain America. Tony then leaves Bucky and quits the fight. Bucky then leaves with the shield and runs away. Aftermath The Avengers have disassembled and some aren't even being heroes anymore. With Spiderman being revealed, he marries Mary Jane, Peter's Girlfriend, and leaves New York. Everyone goes into hiding until they are needed again. Tony continues his work as Iron Man. The Universe is saved... for at least 2 years. The Avengers will return in Forever Marvel against a new enemy that will make sure it gets rid of any mutants. This series will include the The Fantastic Four, The X-Men, and the Avengers.